En vela
by PattoG
Summary: Había pasado la noche en vela de Nuevo. Se había pasado la noche entera dando vueltas entre sus sabanas pensando en mil cosas y en ninguna a la vez...


Titulo: En vela

Autor: Patzy-Chan

Fandom: BeyBlade

Pareja: Kai/Hiromi

Genero: romance

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no es mía, los personajes tampoco.

"En Vela"

Había pasado la noche en vela de Nuevo.

Se había pasado la noche entera dando vueltas entre sus sabanas pensando en mil cosas y en ninguna a la vez.

Pensaba en el color de sus ojos. Tan intenso y punzante como el acero.

Pensaba en el tono claro de su piel a pesar de pasar horas bajo el sol.

Su cabello rebelde. Siempre despeinado como si unas manos hubieran jugado con el.

Sus labios delgados y de apariencia cruel pero condenadamente sexys

Su voz profunda y ronca con una innata sensualidad masculina

Sus músculos sólidos y su cintura estrecha sin un gramo de grasa

Sus manos fuertes y sus dedos largos y ágiles.

Sus pasos decididos y su andar orgulloso y arrogante

Su sonrisa de depredador y su sonrisa sincera, las dos eran impresionantes cada una a su manera.

Su sonrisa de depredador la hacia suspirar, imaginar lo que vendría después, anticiparse a la actividad frenética que le esperaba.

Su sonrisa sincera la hacia retroceder deslumbrada, era como ella solía imaginar un rayo de sol contra el hielo de la tundra rusa.

Su acento suave y apenas perceptible que la hacia estremecer.

Pensando en cada parte de el pero sin querer pensar en el porque estaba en vela por tercera noche consecutiva.

Suspiro cuando el motivo revoloteo en su mente. Se había marchado a ver la empresa de su familia a la cede central. De eso hacia tres días y sus noches.

El sol colándose por su ventana le anuncio que era el comienzo del cuarto día. El no había llamado. No había escrito al correo electrónico tampoco. Ni un mensaje de texto. Ni una señal de ningún tipo salvo la nota arrugada que dejo en buró antes de irse

"Volveré"

Solo una palabra. Lo maldijo internamente por ser tan inexpresivo hasta por escrito y ahora pensaba mil cosas más

Estaría bien?

Su vuelo fue tranquilo?

El frío era insoportable?

La extrañaba?

Cuando volvería?

La única pregunta que no se hacia era si volvería, por que sabia que lo aria, el regresaría a su lado tarde o temprano, siempre había sido así.

El era como un gatito callejero, lo podías amar y alimentar pero jamás enjaular. Y ella no lo cambiaria por un gordo y flojo gato domestico ahora que conocía lo que era tener un gato casi salvaje en casa. Amaba ese lado salvaje de el.

Suspiro cansada y cerro los ojos un momento.

Entones escucho los pasos.

Había vuelto. Tres días y tres noches sin el. Tanto tiempo que quería correr hasta el y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, pero no lo hizo, por el contrario se acurruco mas en las sabanas desordenadas y se relajo.

Escuchaba los pasos en la sala, el sonido de algo pesado caer al suelo, el sonido de la puerta de la nevera, el sonido de la llave del agua y después los pasos tranquilos de el caminando con rumbo a la alcoba.

Espero impaciente con los ojos fijos en la puerta.

Vio la perilla girar, vio la puerta moverse y después…

Vio sus ojos grises mirándola con intensidad

Su piel pálida por la falta de sueño

Las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos

La barba de varios días en su perfecto y hermoso rostro

Su traje de negocios arrugado, su camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones sueltos, su corbata floja y sus pies descalzos.

Se sonrojo al pensar que era el único chico en el mundo capaz de lucir sexy como un pecado aun en un obvio estado de agotamiento.

Aparto sus pensamientos y sonrío mientras golpeaba el colchón para invitarlo a recostarse

El se acerco lenta y cansadamente a ella y se metió en la cama lanzado al suelo la corbata y el cinturón.

Ella sonrío cuando la acerco a el y beso su frente

"Estoy en casa"

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte y el coloco con cuidado su mano en su vientre abultado. Siete meses y medio de embarazo y una barriga descomunal después de confesarle que estaba embarazada.

Siete meses y trece días después de mudarse juntos

Siete meses después de su boda.

"donde están mis dulces?"

Kai suspiro antes de besarla suavemente, la abrazo aun más fuerte y respondió acariciando suavemente su vientre hinchado.

"Vatrushka de tvórog"

Ella lo miro confundida y el respondió con una sonrisa cansada

"empanadillas de requesón dulce y de mermelada"

Ella sonrío agradecida.

A pesar de que ella no le pidió nada cuando se marcho sabia que el le traería dulces, su esposo sabia que amaba los dulces y mas desde que estaba embarazada de sus hijos.

Si hijos, en plural, ella estaba embarazada de gemelos. Por lo tanto estaba enorme y le costaba trasladarse. Así que ahora kai viajaba solo y ella se quedaba en casa en vela preocupada por el.

"Gracias cielo"

Respondió mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y se preparaban para dormir. Ya lo interrogaría después sobre la falta de llamadas, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar sobre eso, ahora solo quería acurrucarse con el en la cama y dormir… lo extrañaba tanto.

Un par de golpes punzantes en el vientre le indicaron que sus chicos estaban felices de que su padre estuviera en casa.

Lo vio sonreír al sentir los golpecitos.

Esa hermosa sonrisa como el sol sobre la tundra rusa y suspiro completamente feliz ahora que el estaba en casa.


End file.
